1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to redirection of requests for target Internet Protocol (IP) addresses in a communication network and more particularly, to redirection of requests for target IP addresses based upon the distance of the target IP addresses from the clients submitting the requests.
2. Description of the Related Art
A peer-to-peer network is an example of a network that may be overlaid on another network such as the Internet. In such networks, it is often the case that a piece of content or a service desired by one of the peers can be provided by more than one node in the overlay network. In these instances, it is often desirable to select a source node in the overlay network to optimize efficiency.